chronicles_of_trostfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryau 'Cinotee
All information is altered to fit the cannon of the RP group at the request/approval of Sergeant Mendez "Cinotee? He's not like regular Elites... he seems to relate more to us Humans than his own kind" -Anonymous UNSC Trooper Basic information Ryau 'Cinotee and Tee, full name during the Covenant would have been 'Cinotee`ee is a former Special Operations Major. He retired from military service in 2557 to create a much needed design firm for new Sangheili technology. He is currently traveling the galaxy to sell and promote the gear they produce. Formerly a Human, he was the subject of a Covenant science experiment which turned him into a Sangheili. Biography Early Career Born on the colony of Hat Yai while his parents were stationed there for business reasons, he was the only one of his family to survive the Covenant invasion of 2529. Bouncing from refugee camp to orphanage, he was eventually recruited into the Spartan III program of 2531. Nick-A102 survived training and the initial missions, only to be transferred into a unit under the Army's operational jurisdiction. Over the next few decades, A102 participated in a variety of successful ground Ops against Insurrectionist and Covenant targets. The Events on Standard IV On June 25, 2552, while A102 was aboard the Farlow ''FFG-345, the system came under the attack by the Covenant. He was deployed on the ground to assist in the defense of the planet's spaceport. As the battle stretched across the next six days, he and his fireteam were covering a civilian evac convoy when the highway collapsed underneath his Warthog. Separated from the rest of the forces, A102 traveled underneath the elevated highway until it passed through a mountain. His progress was halted by a large river, where he stopped to find his more precise location. While waiting for his TACPAD to connect, he was ambushed by a Covenant recovery lance. Nearly vaporized by a fuel rod gun, he was knocked unconscious. The Covenant would then proceed to retrieve his body and take it aboard a waiting CCS-Battlecruiser; ''Mercy and Betrayal. Project Leau "I do not yet know what the test would amount to. Subjects would supposedly be turned into a different species. However class lines and so-called honor would make finding appropriate volunteers difficult. My suggestion would be to possibly capture a handful of Humans genetically compatible with the chemicals for the Device's initial test. I have forwarded the appropriate data to the Covenant Ministry of Science for review and approval of my plan for testing." -Special Operations Science Major Naki 'Cimutee. March 2552 His genetic profile made it probable that the Device would be successful, and a Human was determined to be expendable. The Device that was to be tested was a miniaturized Forerunner Mutation device. However given the Covenant's understanding of Forerunner technology, they mistakenly substituted base Sangheili genetic material in place of another Forerunners. As some had suspected Naki 'Cimutee, the Device turned the Human into that of his enemy, a Sangheili. Not known to the Project lead, her interns were ordered to use the imprint settings to make him more susceptible to the Covenant offers. Nick was placed into quarantine aboard the Battlecruiser for a week. Ample time to fully process what had happened to him. He was approached by a San 'Shyuum priest and 'offered' a place in the Covenant. Against everything he thought was right, the new Sangheili decided to join the Covenant in what he believed was an effort to survive and just maybe cause some internal damage or send vital intel back to the UNSC. With the assistance from Science Major 'Cimutee, Nick adopted the name; Ryau 'Cinotee. Unknown to him, or Science Major 'Cimutee, her commanding officer ordered one of 'Cimutee's interns to activate the imprinting system on the Device. The effect on Ryau influenced him to accept the San 'Shyuum's offer and drove him to be more inclined to associate with the Covenant. Covenant Service Rigorous testing by Sangheili trainers evaluated his combat expertise and tactical knowledge and determined the best position for a seamless insertion was at SpecOps Major. He was eventually cleared for deployment in time to participate in the Battle of Reach on August 26, 2552. However, not feeling that he should be put into combat so soon, he was assigned to defend Science Major 'Cimutee in her analysis of Forerunner ruins. While free from supervision, Ryau was able to send a message to the Office of Naval Intelligence informing them of his situation. His attachment to Naki 'Cimutee allowed him to partake in many of the well known Halo conflicts. He was present on Alpha Halo, but they were never in a combat area. The Great Schism was time where he was finally able to fight to his full potential. Through the intense fighting on High Charity, he and Naki were able to lead a large group of non-combatants from the lower wards to a Sangheili controlled docking port at the Covenant Special Sciences Ministry. They were able to link up with the returning Humans and Arbiter on their way back to Earth. Upon their arrival, he was finally able to make a full report in person. Though, because of the ongoing battle, not very much attention way paid to him. Like nearly every one on Earth that was combat able, he was sent to the Ark Post-War In the post-war universe, Ryau took up residence in the home state of his only real friend; Naki Cimutee. Located in the far north of Sanghelios, Zelso is a large state. He lives in the city of Varo, Zelso's largest port city. Zelso was mostly spared from the Sangheili Civil war, though allied with the Arbiter's Swords of Sanghelios. Tired of the life of war. Ryau took a temporary instructor position at the Zelso State Military Academy, teaching Human language and special operations techniques. Though he remained part of the local Homeguard until he retired in early 2558. He and Naki 'Cimutee married on October 20, 2555. Cimutee Industries Model Small.jpg F PBR.jpg F FAC.jpg In 2559, after the introduction of a more commerce based society, Ryau and his wife launched Cimutee Industries which worked with the local weapons manufacturing plant, Arica Armories, to produce new and upgraded weapon systems. Not to mention countless needed components to allow for daily life to continue unhindered for many Sangheili. Explorer-Class Harness 2 Designed by Naki 'Cimutee and her students at the Zelso State University in 2554, the ECH takes advantages of the body suit technology found in the UNSC MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. The body suit is composed of an air tight alloy nanoweave over a hydrostatic gel layer virtually taken directly from MJOLNIR. The main armor later is made up of sub-starship grade metals. The helmet and body suit connect at the neck so that a supplied face mask can be applied to make the armor air tight, with a backpack air supply lasting at least 15 minutes, and rebreathers can supply a continuous flow from water or filter from a tainted atmosphere. The shield and power system is experimental, designed by Class 04 of the Experimental Science Dept at ZSU, it is compact and produces twice the normal power. However it does have a tendency to fall into cool down mode while in periods of high use. * New in Mk 22560: The helmet has additional neck protection and the chest plate has been redesigned to be unisex. Slightly different leg armor for a more ascetic flair. Type-60 Particle Beam Rifle Not much has changed in the realm of a Particle Beam, though the Type-60 is equipped with a rapid cooling system that allows less time in between shots. Small sensors along the top of the weapon allow the user to get all sorts of tactical information in the scope, as opposed to wearing a separate visor, ideal for cross species weaponry. Type-61 Duel Ammunition Carbine The Type-61 DAC began design in late 2558 by Cimutee Industries, however a final design was not completed until 2561. This setback was due to an issue with the loading mechanism when armed with Blamite. The prototypes would overload and detonate in a super-combine explosion. Much of the Type-61 DAC was able to be created thanks to a good understanding of Forerunner machinery compression systems and microization of many critical components. Since both types of ammo (the mini-fuel rods that carbines fire and the explosive crystalline ammo, Blamite) emit a unique radioactive signature, the receiver will be able to detect which ammo it is loaded with and enlarge or contract the 'clamps' that hold the cartridge in. The weapon can only fire the type of ammo it is loaded with. It can only hold one type of ammo at a time and the lights will change to indicate what it is currently loaded with. It also has the ability to switch between semi-auto to fully auto regardless of ammo type. Although it can use cartridges from both standard Carbines, Needlers and Needle rifles, it is generally issued with a larger, 30 round fuel rod cartridges or 60 round Blamite cartridges. Trost Currently... Ryau's presence on Trost has to do with the promotion and field testing of the latest in Cimutee Industries technology. While 'retired' he still has plenty of connections to the Swords of Sanghelios stationed on the planet but has been absent from any major events, opting to wait it out someplace else unless he is called upon to serve again. Trivia * Although not widely known, Ryau's past as a Human is not classified, and he will have a discussion with anyone who asks. * His experiences as a Spartan III are classified, so don't ask. * The Forerunner Device that changed him is wrist mounted, and known to the Forerunner that created it as the M/S/F Device Device * He would sell to the Covenant Remnant, for the right price. * As of 2556, he and Naki have two children. Twins named Ryki and Naau.